warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lieutenant Lech Kril
Lieutenant Lech Kril is the final boss of Ceres. He can be found on the mission Exta. He has a possibility of dropping one of the following upon death: Frost Helmet, Frost Chassis and Frost Systems blueprints, as well as the Orokin Cell. He has two phases, first being Ice and the second Fire, which he will enter after his cryo pack is destroyed 4 times. Appearance and Abilities Lieutenant Lech Kril wears a unique set of body armor and wields the Gorgon and Brokk. This boss fight comes in two phases, with different abilities and attacks for each phase. Phase 1: In phase 1, Kril primarily uses his Gorgon. With its extremely high fire rate and damage (29 damage per bullet), standing in his line of fire will result in having your shields and health shredded away in seconds. Getting close enough to Kril will prompt him to use his Brokk to swing at the player. Aside from his weapons, he also has two abilities to assist in combat. The first is a Freeze Dart, akin to Frost's Freeze ability, which serves as a projectile weapon for him. On hit, it will deal 150 damage to the player, and will also apply the freeze effect on players, significantly slowing down their movements for a few seconds. The second ability is Ice Wave, akin to Frost's ability. It is telegraphed by Kril lifting his hammer before swinging it down, creating a wave of icicles in a straight line ahead of him which deal high damage. When the fight begins, Kril is completely invulnerable to damage. However, he has a cryo pack on his back, seen during the opening cutscene, which is his weakspot. Once the pack is damaged enough and one of the cooling tubes is destroyed, baiting him into using Ice Wave again will make the pack malfunction and freeze himself. While he is frozen, he is temporarily vulnerable. Phase 1 continues until the cryo pack is damaged 4 times and all 4 cooling tubes are destroyed. Phase 2: Once Kril's cooling tubes are destroyed, he will go berserk, erupting in flames. At this point, he will lose his invulnerability, put away his Gorgon and go full-on melee with his Brokk. Despite his large size, he is extremely fast and can easily catch up to players. His hammer is devastating in combat, and has a much faster swing speed in phase 2, as well as being able to knock down players on hit, although it can still be dodged by a careful player. Of course, he can do more than just chase the player around. During Phase 2, Kril will use a Fire Wave instead of an Ice Wave, creating a high DoT line of fire in front of him. He can also launch his hammer at the player like a boomerang, similar to throwing a Glaive, dealing about 300 damage on hit. Defensively, Kril's shields have a high recharge delay and a below average recharge rate. However, this is made up for by extremely powerful armor, which can be mistaken for high health. The armor is strong enough to reduce a 300+ damage Glaive throw to a measly 80. However, he is easily staggered by bolt-type weapons. Lieutenant Lech Kril, like other bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''And I will strike down upon (player name) with great vengeance and furious anger!'' *''Hold still and I'll make this quick.'' *''Trust me when I say you won't feel a thing.'' *''Beneath those suits exist flesh. Flesh bleeds. (player name) bleeds.'' *''I forgot my nails... I guess (player name) will have to do!'' *''Grineer immortality begins with the strike of my hammer!'' *''Does that second-skin peel away just as easy as the first?'' *''I am Lieutenant Lech Kril. My hammer awaits your skull.'' *''I have seen and conquered many clans. (Clan name) will be next!'' *''You ever get hammered in that suit?'' *''The sound of hammer shattering ice is pure auditory perfection.'' Stats Strategy As with all bosses, clear out the room before engaging Lech Kril in battle. Phase 1 Kril is invulnerable to damage until the cryo pack is destroyed (the orb will turn from red to green), so it is recommended not to waste your ammo shooting at him (although bolt weapons can still make him stagger while he's invulnerable). Destroying his cryo pack can be easily be done by flanking him as a team. Solo players can bait him into using Ice Wave and then running behind him to shoot while he's lifting his hammer back up. An alternative tactic is to bait him into swinging his Brokk, and shooting him as he's turning back around. Once the cryo pack is destroyed, you'll have to bait him into using Ice Wave again to make him freeze himself. While waiting for him to use Ice Wave, you should hide behind cover or run around to dodge his bullets. Once he uses Ice Wave again, the cryo pack will malfunction and freeze him temporarily, making him vulnerable. At this point, everyone should utilize this time to deal as much damage as possible before he thaws and becomes invulnerable again. A good way of baiting him into using Ice Wave while avoiding his Gorgon is to run in semi-tight circles around Kril, hence why fast frames have a big advantage in this battle. It doesn't mean you'll dodge every single bullet though, so keep an eye on your shields. It is recommended to always stay close to cover during this phase. Although his Freeze Dart can be dodged by keeping an eye on Kril's motion and rolling when he aims his palm at you to cast it, being close to cover can save you if you do accidentally get hit by a Dart and become frozen. Being caught out in the open while frozen can result in getting heavily damaged or killed by Kril's Gorgon. Phase 2 While he can mostly be taken down by kiting, be careful of his Hammer Throw, and don't walk into the Fire Wave. His Brokk will glow brightly when thrown, so you'll be able to see it coming. Also, as Kril is stationary while throwing the hammer and until it returns, this is a great opportunity to shoot him. If Kril charges at you and he's faster than you, don't keep running away. Instead, run towards him, do a slide and then a slide-jump past him. This will make him try to swing his hammer down on you, thus temporarily stopping his movements, while you get away. If you have a weapon capable of staggering him, you can shoot him and give yourself a little time to increase the distance. Trivia *Lieutenant Lech Kril is a revered war hero among the Grineer. While his assassination will result in stability in the planetary system and intimidate the rest of the Grineer, Lotus dislikes the fact that it will also make him a martyr to his people. *He looked like a larger Grineer Sawman before Update 7, and wielded a Fragor instead. *There was a glitch resulting in his portrait during dialogue being the same as Kela De Thaym's. This glitch has been fixed on Update 8, giving him his proper dialogue portrait. His mission portrait is still the same as his appearance prior to Update 7, however. *It appears that (the Post-Update 7) Kril comes up in the Warframe Open Beta trailer, though still wielding the Manticore, rather than the current Brokk. *He is the only Grineer boss to have a unique opening cinematic pose. *He is the only boss to have a second phase, and is currently the most sophisticated boss in Warframe, both in terms of appearance, abilities and tactics required. *Prior to Update 7.5, he used the Manticore instead of the Brokk. *He is the only one to have a special death animation. Prior to Update 8, on death, he will fall flat on the ground like a downed player before actually dying. It takes a little time for him to bleed out on his own, but you can finish him yourself to shorten the time. After Update 8, he now has a new death animation where he falls to his knees and collapses before erupting in a fiery explosion. *As of Update 7.11, Lech Kril now has his own unique voice during dialogue instead of the generic male Grineer boss voice. *Prior to Update 8, which gave him an almost complete re-make in terms of skills, the entire boss battle involved Phase 1 without the weakspot, being just another bullet sponge fight. *Lieutenant Lech Kril's taunt ''"And I will strike down upon (player name) with great vengeance and furious anger!" ''Is a reference to a scene in Pulp Fiction, in which Samuel L. Jackson states the same as a quote from the Bible's book Ezekiel 25:17. *As of Update 8.1, Kril's armor is now blue during Phase 1, and turns red when Phase 2 begins. Media Kril blue 2.jpg|Lieutenant Lech Kril during Phase 1 as of update 8.1. Kril blue.jpg Kril blue back.jpg|The cryo pack as of 8.1. Kril red.jpg Lech Kril.jpg|Lieutenant Lech Kril Kril Closeup.jpg|Close-up of Kril as of update 7.5 Lech Kril Ice Wave.jpg|Lech Kril using his Ice Wave Lech Kril fire wave.jpg|Lech Kril using his Fire Wave Lech Kril weakspot.jpg|8.0 intro movie, showing the weakspot Lech Kril dying.jpg|"And Grineer immortality ends with a bullet from my Lex." Lech Kril "bleeding out" after defeat prior to U8. Untitled.png|7.0 intro movie Untitled 2.png|7.0 model Lieutenant Lech Kril IG.png|Pre-7.0 intro movie KrillFishInBetaTrail.PNG|Lieutenant Lech Kril in the Open Beta Trailer, freshly kicked by Loki. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer